Games™ Issue 113
Issue 113 is priced at £4.50. It was released in September 2011. Discuss Halo: The Master Plan - (2 pages) :Having inherited Microsoft's strongest IP from Bungie, 343 Industries' Frank O'Connor explains how the developer is looking to Halo's future by stepping into the past. Burnout crashes into digital - Burnout Crash! - (3½ pages) Media Molecule: Beyond LittleBigPlanet - (4 pages) Columnists Letter from America - Graeme Nicholson Kongetsu - Dave McCarthy Features The Art of Modern War - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - (8 pages) :games™ heads to Foster City in San Mateo to visit the studio responsible for bringing the world's biggest game back on track. Rise of the Robots - Binary Domain - (6 pages) Leading the Way - WayForward Technologies - (6 pages) How Alfred Hitchcock invented videogames and ten more fascinating origin stories - (4 pages) Illustrated :Hunted: The Demon's Forge - (2 pages) :Naughty Bear - (2 pages) :Mortal Kombat - (2 pages) Previews Showcase - (2 pages) Street Fighter X Tekken, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, The Swindle, Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, Goldeneye 007: Reloaded, Family Fishing, Tekken Hybrid, WRC 2: FIA World Rally Championship, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Card Hunter, Serious Sam: Kamikaze Attack, Dodonpachi Resurrection, Go Vacation, Brave Company, Digimon World Re:Digitize, Metal Max 2 Reloaded Reviews Retro Core Memory - Howard Scott Warshaw Behind the Scenes - Theme Hospital - PC, Playstation - (4 pages) Collector's Corner - Ecco the Dolphin Collector's Box Set - Mega Drive - (2 pages) The Complete History of Games - 1983 - (4 pages) :Extended Play: Dragon's Lair Conversion Catastrophe - BurgerTime - Arcade -> Atari 2600 - (2 pages) Japan's Game Media King - Weekly Famitsu - (6 pages) Essentials 10 cases of 'third times's the charm' - (2 pages) Industry Can 3DS really bounce back? - (2 pages) Is "When it's done" too long? - (2 pages) Developer Profile :Monolith Productions - (1 page) :Monolith Soft - (1 page) MMO Worlds Previews Star Wars: The Old Republic - (2 pages) Guild Wars 2 - (1 page) Guild Chat Mario Rizzo: Game Director - Acony Games - (1 page) Adverts Games Rage - Bethesda - Xbox 360, PC, PS3 Red Orchestra 2: Heroes of Stalingrad - Lace Mamba - PC Rise of Nightmares - Sega - Xbox 360 El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron - UTV Ignition - Xbox 360, PS3 Anomaly: Warzone Earth - Lace Mamba - PC Super Meat Boy - Lace Mamba - PC Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Lace Mamba - PC Men of War: Vietnam - Lace Mamba - PC Star Wars: The Old Republic - LucasArts, Electronic Arts - PC, Mac Rift - Trion Worlds - PC The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Bethesda - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 Gears of War 3 - Microsoft - Xbox 360 Magazines Retro Gamer Issue 93 Other Credits Deputy Editor : Ashley Day Senior Art Editor : Greg Whitaker Senior Sub Editor :Mat Hoddy Games Editor : Luke Albiges News Editor : Peter Gothard Head of Design : Ross Andrews Contributors :Carly Barrett, Steve Burns, Frank Cifaldi, Dave Cook, Dani Dixon, Ian Dransfield, Matt Edwards, Andrew Fisher, Charles Goddard, Kevin Gifford, William Haley, Stuart Hunt, Kate Logsdon, David Lynch, Gavin Mackenzie, Dave McCarthy, Chris McMahon, Simon Miller, Graeme Nicholson, David Scarborough, John Szczepaniak, Will Shum, Howard Scott Warshaw External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains iPad Reviews Category:Contains iPhone Reviews